The Quantium Flux Controller
by littlelunaeve
Summary: a Apette Story


Above the Earths atsmosphere, a cloked battleship floated undetected. It was the Seneca Falls, homebase of the one and only Apettes. Here, they were free to relax and figure out future plans to catch their Apes in compleate privacy...

Loud crashing and assorted smash noices came from the room that was desinated "Mandy's Lab". Basicly, Mandy was the only one brave to go in there, the others were afraid one of her inventions might just blow up on them in these pre-stages. Then again, what invention or plan of Mandy's DIDN'T blow up?

So, as what sounded like the end of the world happened on the inside of those doors, a small audiunce started to apear around the door. Looking at eachother with slight worry on their faces.

"I wonder if she's okay.." Chiquita mused.

"She hasn't killed herself yet..." Unseen answered.

"Maybe she's bulding something that works..."  
>RC laughed.<p>

The loud crashing stopped for a minute. "I HEARD THAT!" yelled a voice from inside. The girls heard footsteps inside come to he door as it opened. Mandy, saftey googles perched on her forhead and a light blue lab jacket stood before them with a broad grin on her face. "Come here, I gotta show you guys something."

Mandy picked up something off the table as the girls walked in. "This, my friends, in the QFC."

"QFC?" RC asked.

"QuantiumFluxController." Mandy explained. "It's loaded with every daily log kept on this ship..."

"YOU BROKE INTO OUR PRIVATE LOGS?" Yelled Unseen.

Mandy back up a little. "I didn't read them! I swear! I just needed them to make sure this thing will send us back in the corect time."

"Woah, woah, woah. Your telling me that's a time travel devise?" Chiquita asked.

"Basicly, it can take us back to whatever what recaorded in our logs."

Unseen shook her head. "That thing looks like another Chibbi Ray ready to happen."

Mandy shook her head. "No way, this HAS to work! I-"

BAWOGA-BAWOGA-BAWOGA-BOWOGA

"What the?"  
>"The alarms?"<br>"Who the heck set it to THAT bogus sound?"

=====================  
>GeeDee sat in a chair on the bridge of the SF. She had sucessfully started the alarm, even though she was gaged and tied to the chair. Hopefully the girls would know in time..<p>

"Gotcha this time!" a voice shouted.

RC looked over at the intruder. "RICO?"

True. All the Apes had somehow made it onto the ship. "How-But-Wha?" was all Mandy could manage.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't let you watchman fall alseep at the controlls." Gossard said, and evil grin on his face.

"GeeDee?" Chiquita yelled. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing that's not gonna happen to you. Get them!" Razak yelled. The Apes charged the them. Mandy jumped under the table, dodging Brutto's atempt to grab her.

"Mandy, use the Flux-thingy n-" Unseen managed to shout before Carl gagged her.

"Here's hoping." mandy pressed the button on the QFC. At first there was a slow hum, then it was like everything slowed down, then -SNAP!-

==================================

Mandy opened her eyes. Then quickly shut them. She didn't want to beleive what was infront of her. She know she was in a tree, and that she was rather high in he air, but what was infont of her shouldn't, COULDN'T be there.

She opened one eye and looked at the creature. It turned it's huge head a bit to get a better look at her. Mandy looked back at the creater and smiled, relizing it wasn';t going to hurt her, being a herbivor and all. She reached out and touched it nose. "Nice Bracheosaurus." she whispered.

=========================

As Mandy continued to pet the munching bracchiosaurus, RC rubbed her elbow. Her pretty blue eyes widened as she stared at Mandy nonchalantly interacting with the dinosaur.

"Mandy, why can't we just stay in Kansas?"

The Invisible One beat her to the reply. "Since when do you ever expect her experiments to fulfill their promises?"

RC just groaned. "Please tell me we can get back."

Mandy looked over at her. "If you remember, we were about to get caught."

"But I like being chased."

"RC..."

RC just gave her a look.

The Invisible One and Mandy exchanged smiles. Below them, entangled in several smaller branches, Chiquita tried to sit up. She stopped when the bracchiasarus moved away.

"Somehow, I don't find that thang comforting," she called up to the other Apettes. "Rather...I'm getting a little worried."

The Invisible One waved a hand. "You always worry," was what she wanted to say. But she was rudely interrupted by a series of horrific screaming, down on the ground somewhere.

The blood frozen in their veins, the Apettes simultaneously looked to the ground; through the thick foilage, it seemed to them that they were stuck in a sky-high tree. The ground could not be seen.

Somewhere in that screaming, there were several hurried shouts.

RC looked frozen. "Rico?"

Chiquita was already moving downward, moving from heavy branch to heavy branch. "He's got GeeDee with her."

Mandy followed Chiquita down the tree.

RC kept her eye on the bracchiasaurus as she followed the other Apettes. "Is it me, or does that thing seemed scared?"

The Invisible One looked over her shoulder. "Between him and those screams, ya think we're headed for a happy place?"

When Chiquita stopped, the other Apettes froze in place. They could see the ground, maybe thirty, forty feet down. And just running into their view, Brutto had GeeDee thrown over his shoulder...and he seemed in an awful hurry. Right behind him were the rest of Razak's Roughnecks: Razak himself, Higgins, Rico, Doc, and Gossard.

RC waved down at them. "Reee-kooooohhhh!"

He looked up, and raced for their tree.

"What have you done, RC?" Chiquita asked apprehensively.

RC watched as Rico seemed...panicky. She'd never seen him that way. "Just saying hi."

Rico looked up at them, his bangs wet from perspiration. "Climb higher."

"We just came down." Mandy said, keeping her eye on Higgins.

"Cimb higher. NOW!"

The Invisible One looked hurt. "You don't have to yell." And she began the climb back up.

As Rico pushed himself between Chiquita and Mandy, the Apettes exchanged worried looks.

"Mandy...?"

"What?"

"When you send us on these misadventures, why can't you include some way cool weapons?"

Mandy just grinned. "And tell me, Chiquita, where's the fun in that?"

Higgins shouted up at her, "It's not here, I'll tell you that."

She looked down at him. "Sorry. So sorry. Um, what do you mean?"

Chiquita felt the need to climb, and she yanked on Mandy's arm. Higgins kept pushing Mandy's feet out of his face as he followed them.

"Please hurry."

And then, louder than GeeDee (who was _still_ screaming), were the frightening sounds of some very hungry velociraptors.

RC looked down, to find her tree full of Apettes and Roughnecks. "Um, those things can't climb... can they?"

Mandy looked down at the Raptors that clawed at the tree. "Lovely.." She looked over at Higgins who was sitting a branch away from her, looking a mixture of terrified, confused, and even more terified.

"Look what you got us into!" yelled Goss.

"That's what you get from trying to capture us." ImC remarked. "Though..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing..."

Mandy took the QFC from the positionshe had slug on her back. She studied it and then poped the side open. Some disks fell into her hand.

"Is that the logs?" Unseen asked.

"My gosh...no..." Mandy murmered.

"What?" GeeDee asked.

"It's my DVD collection."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled at her (this was followed by a few raptor screams). Mandy shrugged and tried to look inocent.

"You mean...we're stuck in JURASSIC PARK?" yelled RC.

"Sorry."

"Hey guys..." Doc looked down. "I think those things are getting closer!"

Everyone looked down. Somehow, the Raptors were starting the climb the tree with their claws.

"Everyone, off the back of the tree!" yelled Razak. "Run, and don't look back!"

"Hey, we don't take or-" Unseen started.

"Unseen, let's just go, kay?" mandy straped the QFC to her back. Everyone jumped out of the tree and started running away from the raptors, towards the clearing.

Mandy kept running forward, praying the the Raptors were still in the tree. Only when she heard Higgins fall did she stop.

"Bobby!" She yelled, turning. RC grabed her, but Mandy struggled free. "Go RC, I'll be fine!" she yelled, running back. RC had no choice but to run.

Mandy came up to Higgins as the lead raptor begian to pounce. Higgins screamed. Without a 2nd though, Mandy threw her boomerang, wacking the raptor in the face and sending him to the ground but, he wouldn't stay down long. Manddy pulled Higgins to his feet and pulled him as she ran back to the others...

Chiquita and the Invisible One exchanged surprised looks.

"Impressive," Chiquita said.

"I wouldn't have thought of it," remarked the Invisible One.

"What're you two lookin' at?" Mandy asked as she and Higgins raced by.

"That!" the Invisible One pointed at the pursuing raptors.

"Buuuugggsss!" Rico shouted.

Gossard threw him a look.

"What?" Rico said with a smirk. "So that's the only word in my vocabulary."

Razak smacked Rico on the shoulder. "Knock it off, you two. Get on the bounce."

"Bounce?" Gossard blinked, then flipped the switch on his jet-pack. In one hop, he jumped ahead of all the others, then when Chiquita ran by, he grabbed her in his arms, and jumped again.

The other Roughnecks got the idea, and followed Gossard's example. On with the jet-packs, Apettes in their arms, and bouncing way ahead of the raptors racing after them.

The raptors accelerated their pace, and at one point, RC looked into Rico's eyes. "How long do your jets last?"

He smirked back, "As long as you want."

Chiquita shot him a look, but RC was only flattered by his attention.

Bumping her chin one more time on Higgins' shoulder, Mandy reached around on her own backpack, and again withdrew her CD collection.

"What're you doing?" Higgins asked.

"You'll see."

Even as Higgins followed the other Roughnecks, and continued to jump, Mandy angled her CD to catch the sun; when she figured out the angle, she flashed the sun's rays into the angry eyes of the raptors.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" RC yelled over to her.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I dunno. Just seems to make 'em madder."

"What they can't see, they can't hurt."

"So what you're saying is, if they can't see us, they can't hurt us."

"And that, RC, is why you're my shadow. To simplify everything."

"Thanks. I think."

The Raptors winced at the flash of light, but kept on running blindly towards to smell of the RN's. A couple raptors fell to the dirt twitching, when they caught were cought down wind from brutto.

Goss turned and laughed, " Who needs chemical warfare, when you've got Brutto!" Just as Goss turned to catch up with the others, one of the Raptors pounced forward ripping Goss's pack from his back and sending both him and Chiquita slamming to the ground. Chiquita grabbed Goss's arm as the hissing raptors surrounded the two.

GeeDee turned around at the sudden silence behind the group. "What is going on? Where are Goss and Chiquita?"  
>They all turned and cautiously backtracked, and they came to the hissing circle or carnavors ready to thrash their dinner to pieces.<p>

Unseen smiled, "Hey mandy, can I see that DVD?"

Mandy looked at Unseen with a untrusting look, "Why?"

"Just come on mandy, hurry we don't have much time!"

Carl backed Unseen up, " Comon Mandy!"

"Alright! Here!" Mandy handed Unseen the DVD.

"here goes everything!" Unseen screamed as she snapped the DVD in two.

Everything flashed blinding colors, as everyone's body tingled, then POOF!

As soon as Chiquita's eyes adjusted she looked around her and Goss and whispered to Goss, " We're not in Juraasic park anymore!"

Thats when Chiquita screamed as she saw that Goss was no longer himself but a little dog. She picked him up and looked around. Where the Raptors once circled them, they were now being danced around by a circle of 4 foot migits chanting, " We represent the TA kids, the TA kids, The TA kids, And in the honor of the TA kids, we welcome you here today!"

Goss shuddered and barked, "Migits.."

Chiquita squeezed Goss, " Oh my poor little Goss Goss!" (instead of to to)

As the others regained their site they realized just where they where.

Mandy giggled, " Oh! It worked! I know this one! We are in the Wizzard of ...Odd!"

RC looked at Mandy strangly, "Don't you mean the Wizzard of Oz!"

" Yes.. but it seems the DVD kinda got warped in the trip here and the two D's from DVD kinda melted over the Z, and well now it reads Odd instead. I think we are all in for some big surprizes!"

RC looked around for a second, "Where are Rico, el tee, Doc, and Carl?

Unseen laughed, " well if my memory serves me right, doesn't this story need the tin man, the lion, and the scarecrow.. oh and the great oz.. I mean ..Odd..?"

The Misfits turned and looked over towards Chiquita and Goss Goss and burst out in laughter...

RC grinned at Mandy, but then realizing that she wasn't sure if that was good or bad, she frowned.

Mandy fumbled around with her dvd collection, grabbing Bobby's hand and placing a cd in it.

"Keep blinding him!"

Mandy picked through DVD's,dropping things out of her bag every few seconds.

"Ooooo...my lipgloss." Smothering it on her lips, she glanced over at ImC, who was glaring at her. she held out the tube.

"Carmex?" she grinned but then threw it hard at the raptor who was getting seriously close now.

"Mandy!"

" OK! Grabbing a dvd, she popped it in the QFC and pressed a couple of buttons. Yet again, there was snap, and everyone felt like they were frozen in place.

ImC opened her eyes and turned her head. It was suddenly dark, and she was lying on a cot. Next to her on the floor was RC, and then Mandy, Geedee, and Unseen. Standing up she realized she was in a jail cell.

"What the..?"

"Where are we?"

ImC looked over at RC who was rubbing her eyes. She glanced at Mandy who was staring at teh dvd in her hands.

"Mandy..where are w..."

Mandy held up the case and looked down at the floor. ImC gasped.

"THE GREEN MILE?"

Mandy nodded and then looked at ImC. Well, rather it was behind her. ImC turned and widened her eyes in awe. Tom Hanks stood in front of the cell, staring at them with frightened eyes.

Suddenly he screamed, making ImC scream, causing MAndy to scream, thus following RC and UnSeen.

"MANDY!" They all shouted.

Chiquita grabbed RC, and clamped a hand over her mouth. That left three other Apettes still screaming.

"Sh!" Chiquita hissed. "If we don't move, he can't see us."

GeeDee frowned. "Whaddaya _mean_ he won't see us? He just ran away, screaming."

"Dang it, now he's gonna tell everyone else we're here."

The Invisible One smoothed her clothes. "Speaking of everyone, where are the guys?"

Four Apettes turned to Mandy...who was busy skimming through her DVDs.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Mandy," Chiquita winced, "please tell me you have good taste in movies."

"I thought you _liked _Jurassic Park."

"Not as velociraptor lunch meat."

"That's your problem, Chiquita. You're too fickle."

GeeDee nodded. "Yeah. You've got weird taste."

"Oh, come on, guys. I do not."

The four Apettes looked at her.

"Well, all right," she rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have picked the Green Mile."

RC turned to Mandy. "What else do you have?"

Mandy reached into her bag. She pulled out a DVD.

"So, what is it?" asked Rico.

"All of them." Mandy said, holding it up. It looked like a regular DVD on the silver side, but the other side was a mess of titles. "I htink they melted together.

"Now what do we do?" asked Unseen.

"We play this one, go though the movies that maelted together and pray there's a way home." Mandy sliped it into the QFC. Everything slowed down again...then SNAP!

The Invisible One slowly opened her eyes. Dreamily, she yawned and stretched, admiring the quaint Edwardian-themed nursery. She was the first of the Apettes to realize she was snuggled in a comfortable feather bed.

GeeDee peeked over her own pillow, and gave the Invisible One a confused look. "Where are we?"

"You don't know?"

"Do I _want_ to?"

Before the Invisible One could reply, a wonderful children's nanny entered the room, her spit-spot button-down coat concealed her white apron and pin-striped blouse. And her bright blue eyes merely gazed over the speechless group of Apettes and Roughnecks.

"Spit-spot, this way!" She said crisply.

Chiquita nodded quietly, slipping out of the bed.

"Close your mouth, Chiquita, we are not codfish."

Mandy giggled. "You're Mary Poppins."

Mary Poppins quieted her with a stern look. "We do not state the obvious, Mandy. That would be a waste of breath."

"Yes, ma'am," Mandy felt compelled to answer.

Higgins raised an eyebrow, as Rico and Gossard exchanged looks.

Mary Poppins caught Razak's admiring look, and winked at him. Her lips turned upwards in a smile.

"Shall we, everyone?"

From her coat pocket, she pulled out a vial of medicine and a shiny spoon.

The Invisible One rolled her eyes. "Not the medicine!"

Mary Poppins simply admonished her with a raised eyebrow. "Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down..."

T'Clar was ever so frustrated. Where were they? She'd woken up, and power-suited up, only to find no-one there.  
>She checked Mandy's Lab. There was not a soul there either. Strange. Mandy was always in there. Usually accompanied by a lot of strange noises and multi-colored smoke, too.<p>

Right now, there was none of that.

T'Clar turned and was about to go out the door when she noticed a device on the ground. She looked at it for a while. It must be a transporter of some sort.

Oh dear. Not again.

T'Clar knew exactly what had happened. She also knew what she had to do. They would have the other transporter with them, no doubt. She'd have to active the one here.

She activated the transport. In the brief blankness in between transitions, she had but one thought:

_I wonder if T'Phai's with them ..._

RC put a hand over her mouth as Mary Poppins came closer to her with a spoon full of yellow goop.

"you can't make me eat that..." she said under her hand.

"Don't be ornery. Take your medicine."

"BUT I'M NOT SICK!"

ImC was about to step foward, to stop her but Gossard stepped in front of her.

"Look, leave these girls alone, we need to get bACK!" Mary Poppins shoved a spoon in his mouth and he gagged on it.

ImC wasn't about to let that happen. "Look, Mary, if that's even your name...we don't need medicine, we just need to go h...ugh."

Now ImC had a mouth full of green syrup. Pretty son, after fighting Mary, except Razak, all the Roughnecks and Apettes had taken their syrup stuff, leaving only Mandy, who was messing with the QFC.

"Wait guys...I think I can get anotehr dvd in."

Unseen shook her head. " Not until you take your medicine. WE had to...so should you."

"Yeah..." Geedee piped up.

After a few seconds of pure terror for Mandy, they had gotten Mary to pour a spoon of yellow syrup in her mouth. She coughed on it.

"Ugh...that tastes like..butter."

Before anyone could react, their was a loud snap, and a pop. Everything froze and then suddenly T'Clar was standing in front of them.

"Wrong button."

Everyone groaned.

Mary Poppins, who remained as clean and crisp as when she first entered the room, returned the bottle of medicine to her pocket. A single raised eyebrow conveyed her distaste at the state of disarray that both the Apettes and the Roughnecks were in.

"I have business to attend to," she said, "and when I return with the children, I expect all of you to be gone on your next adventure."

Mary Poppins turned to T'Clar. "If I were you, I would not relinquish your device to the others. While Mandy will get you into trouble-"

"Hey!" Mandy put her hands on her hips.

"I believe," Mary Poppins continued, as if Mandy had not spoken, "that you will be their one saving grace."

T'Clar just blinked, and then nodded. "I have no intention of giving this up."

"Good girl."

And Mary Poppins closed the door behind her on her way out.

With a cry of excitement, the Apettes rushed forward. T'Clar suddenly felt claustrophobic.

Mandy's eyes lit up. "You found it."

"It was lying where you left it." T'Clar responded.

"Does this mean we can get back?" RC asked.

"I sure hope so," Higgins said, "I'm starving."

Gossard turned and looked at him. "Just be thankful they don't have their usual weapons with them."

Chiquita dabbed Gossard's lip with her finger. "Uh, you got some medicine there."

Gossard blushed but didn't move when she brushed off the drop of medicine.

"Wait!" GeeDee hollered. "Mandy, no!"

*snap!*

Mandy hadn't done anything, or at least she thought she didn't. As long as the last mashed dik continued to play in the QFC, they would transport from one story to another...untill they could find their way out. T'Clar had picked up the prototype, Mandy thought she had trashed it, but she didn't. She has to be more carefull with stuff like this.

"Okay, NOW where are we?" asked Brutto. Mandy looked around her. As she saw was trees, and plenty of them.

"Let's get walking, we'll figure out something." Razak started leading them through the woods. As they walked Mandy swore she heard something.

"Ya'll hear that?" she asked, #%$ing her head to the side.

"What?" asked a confused T'Clar.

"It sounds like low budget background music."

T'Clar gave Mandy a blank look, then started to walk a little faster away from her. Mandy shoock her head and continued walking...

Shortly, the group came to a clearing. A large midevil city stood infront of them a little ways off.

"Camalot." T'Clar said suddenly.  
>"Camalot."<br>"Camalot." RC and GeeDee repeated.

"It's just a model." Mandy said, then covered her mouth. She hadn't ment to say that.

"I have this strange feeling things are a bit stranger here." Razak mused, as they started to walk towards the city.

At that point in time, a giant wooden rabbit flew through the air; and crashed to the ground a few meters from the Apettes.

"Well ... that was close ..." said Mandy.

A cow plumetted downwards. ImC ran, pushed Gossard out of the way, into the mud. The cow hit the ground with a squelchy thud.

RC spoke, "D'ya think it's okay ...?"

The others looked cynical.

A barrage of assorted small animals was let loose; they hit the ground. Very close.

"Troopers - beat feet!" said Razak.

"No," said T'Clar "Run away! Run away!"

And with that, they fled into the forest.

The music was becomming irritatingly loud. Grating. Nauseating.  
>And it stopped.<p>

"Umm ... guys?" said Mandy.

A familiar theme swelled. Full choral piece.

The Apettes groaned. Not Duel of the Fates!

"Umm ... isn't the Phantom Menace comming out on DVD later ...?" Asked ImC.

"Pirate copy." Said Mandy.

A figure appeared before them. In a familliar voice, it said:  
>"None shall pass."<p>

"Not Walker!" Said Mandy.

Unseen drew her lightsabre. GD gave her a quizzical stare. Unsen just shrugged, and lunged forward, lopping off Walker's arm. There was no reply.  
>Walker returned the blow, and missed. Mandy came forward ... THWACK! ... Walker stood there without arms.<p>

"Well ... he's armless, now ..." Said GD.  
>Again, the cynical stare was given.<p>

The apettes turned to leave.

"Oiy ...!" Said Walker.

They turned.

"Come back here and I'll bite yer ..."  
>THWACK!<br>Walker was headless.

Unseen shrugged. "We know the rest ..."

Finally, they progressed through the forest.

A great, metal object sat before them. Disclike; sitting on tripod feet.

A green figure emerged from a hatch that uncurled.

"Ack ... Ack! Ack ack ack ACK!" ...

Trooper Kosta Came sailing down out of the sky. His encounter with the fuzy animal throwing villians had left him disarmed and... flying through the air.

THUD! He landed on the green figure  
>At this moment, a young marine with an american flag came running by. And some hippies from out of nowhere release several Doves<p>

"What else have you got in there?" CM yelled to Mandy as they ran.

"Ummm...let me check!"

"Change it now, change it now?" Unseen cried in a panic.

Mandy looked up and say why. In front of them was the entire Battledroid army...heading their way. They started to fire upon them.

"Mandy!" ImC exclaimed as she and Gossard dove behind a tree for protection. "Whats taking so long?"

"It's stuck!...Got it!" SNAP

They woke up on a hard surface...a large rock...in who knew where.

"Where are we now?" CM asked as she rolled to her feet.

"Uhmm? I'm not really sure yet." MAndy said as she scanned the area.

"Lets move out and maybe we'll fiqure it out." RC said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" CM asked as she turned towards her. "Oh..nevermind." RC was still in Rico's arms.

Higgins jumped to the ground and turned to help Mandy down when three pairs of hands drug him back onto the rock quickly.

"What?" His muffled voice asked while he still lay face down.

"Graboid. How many more of these kind of movies to you have Mandy?" CM asked as she and everyone else looked in horror at the gigantic "worm" that was, now, retreating back intot he ground.

"Mandy! YOu have Tremors! Now what will we do!" LW yelled over the screaming of the graboids below.

"Wait..give me a minu...AHA!" MAndy cried, prying the DVD out of the casing. "What I need now is that prototype, T'Clar."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you will just get us trapped here forever. Besides Mary told me not to," T'Clar said glancing around for T'Phai. She found him by a smaller rock.

LW stared off into the distance. She saw what looked like an old beat up chevy headed their way.

"Mandy. Mandy! MANDY!" LW shouted at the arguning girl.

"What, LadyWolf?"

"We ned to get out of here. If I'm not mistaken that's Kevin Bacon and Fred Ward heading our way!" LW ducked down out of site as the Chevy turned toward the light reflecting off her gear.

"Okay...just a sec...*SNAP*

LW woke to find Zim and Razac huddled near one another in a rain soaked hut. It was quite large and looked to have a lot of noraml amenities.

The others came slowly awake and tried to figure out where they were now.

Giggles could be heard from further back in the hut as Gee-Dee, Unseen, Carl, and Brutto came strooling in from outside.

"Take a wild guess where we are!" Unseen crowed merrily.

"The Beach?" hazarded CM.

"No! We are in the Blue Lagoon!" Brutto said.

"OH NO!" LW wailed. "I was hoping for Cutthroat Island!"

Everyone turned to her and threw whatever was handy at her.

"What did I say?" she asked sheilding her head.

Mandy fiddled with the QFC. She built it..but that didn't mean she completely understood it.

SNAP!

"Oh crap..now what?" asked RC. She looked down at herself. "OH MY GOD!"

Mandy looked around and laughed. RC was dressed as Sailor Uranus. Each of the girls had somehow ended up in a Sailor Senshi Fuku.

"Mandy...?" asked GeeDee, who wore the blue fuku of Sailor Mercury, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Mandy looked at herself, dressed in a Sailor Moon fuku. "I failed to mention I own the SailorMoonS movie?"

Goss looked at the Sailor Neptune clad Chiquita. "That's a nice look for you." Chiquita just smiled.

T'Clar was interesting to see as Sailor Jupiter. CrazyMoon was Sailor Venus and stood beside Sailor Mars, aka LadyWolf. LunaTrooper, wearing Pluto's fuku, wandered into the scene. "THIS IS SO COOL!"

Mandy smiled. "Nice for you to join us, Luna. Or should I say, Pluto?"

"Anyone else think this is just plain weird?" asked Razak. Rico didn't say a word, too concerned about looking at RC in that really short skirt and trying to keep the drool in his mouth.

"Hey, where did Kosta go?" asked Mandy Moon.

"I'm not coming out." came a voice from around a corner. Chiquita reached around and grabbed him, then screamed. Goss ran up to her, thinking she was hurt. He then saw what she was screaming at.

Kosta was SailorChibiMoon.

Complete with pink hair.

There was silence...then everyone broke out into waves of laughter. Kosta frowned and crossed his arms. "It's not funny!" he yelled.

"Like heck it's not!" laughed LadyWolf.

"This is most amusing." T'Clar stated inbetween laughs.

Kosta turned his back on everyone. "Just get us out of here." He rushed at Mandy, trying to grab the QFC. Mandy pulled it away from him, but he grabbed it. As they struggled, no one noticed the snow that began to fall. Cold giggles rang through the air as dozens of Snow Maiden Monsters appeared everywhere, and attacked the group with assorted ice attacks. Mandy lost hold of the QFC and it went flying. The snow was starting to get hardern, and she didn't see where it went as Higgins pulled her out the way of a blast.

Everyone ducked for cover from the monsters. "Where's that machine of yours?" yelled Brutto to Mandy.

"I don't know!" Mandy yelled back.

"What are we going to do? Without it, we're stuck here!" shouted Chiquita as she dodged another attack.

"We're gonna have to survive this first!" yelled CrazyMoon.

"What did we do to them?" GeeDee wondered, running from one of the monsters.

Mandy scrabbled up beside her. "They might think we're the real Senshi!" The dived behind a wall, landing beside Luna, who pointed out the obvious...

"And that means we're in real trouble!"

"So, what do we do now! We're stuck without that QFC thingie and we're gonna be popcicles soon if we don't do something about those snow things." Rico yelled.

"Well, somebody think of SOMETHING!" Kosta said, dodging back and forth in his SailorChibiMoon costume. "I'm getting cold!"

The Apette Senshi and the Roughnecks had started diving left and right, frantically trying to avoid being frozen by the Snow Dancers.

Luna/Pluto thought for a moment. She was supposedly Sailor Pluto, right? And the Snow Dancers were more or less real, hurling actually hurling ice at everyone, right? So that meant -

"AAAHHH!" Luna shrieked as her head - more importantly, her hair - was nearly iced.

"That's it." she growled.

Brutto dodged behind a mailbox. "Um...Luna...ma'am...Miss Pluto Lady? What exactly do you plan to -AAH!"

One of the Snow Dancers had Brutto cornered, preparing to turn him into a statue.

A purple blast reduced the ice thing to a pile of snow. Brutto blinked. Luna/Pluto stood there, a poolstick in hand. It was engraved with a dragon on the lower end.

"It's not the Garnet Rod...but it'll do." she chuckled.

Mandy smiled broadly. "That's it! Everyone think of some sort of attack! These things are going down!" Mandy did her best Sailor Moon pose. "In the name of the Moon, (and Higgins), I'll punish you!"

Mandy pulled out her boomerang and faced a cluster of Snow Dancers flying towards her. Raising it up, she yelled, "Moon...Cosmic...Boomerang...THWACK!" She twirled the boomerang on her hand, charging it up, then threw it. It sliced threw the monsters in a flash of light, causing them to disappear. The boomerang flew back to Mandy's hand.

"COOL!" she yelled. "I've always wanted to do that!" She turned to attack some of the other monsters.

RC looked at Mandy and dodged another blast. "She's crazy."

"Has that stopped us before?" laughed Chiquita.

Jut then the REAL Kosta appeared out of nowhere. He tried to stop from laughing at the sight of his emergency clone. With him was a large catapult and a handful of French knights  
>"FIRE!" he yelled!<br>The French knights begin firing cows into the snow monsters. Slwoly they began to fall back.  
>"Hey!" Kosta Exclaimed as he realised that over his armor was a REALLY stupid looking Tux. "Grrrr" he said.<br>The French knights stopped firing long enough to collapse to the snow laden ground laughing, but one look at Kostas Clone sent them rolling around, screaming in laughter, until Razak yelled "DONT STOP FIRING!" They rumped up, wiping tears away and began firing again.  
>"Where did it land did you see?" Mandy yelled to Kostas Freezing clone.<br>"errr... I dont... know." he mumbled back

LW scrambled for cover as one of the Snow Maidens hurled an ice attack at her. She heard Mandy and decided to try.

"In the name of Mars and the Moon, I banish you to enternal fire!" LW struck her most fashionable(or hoped) pose and raised her hands above her head.

She put her two pointers together and said, "Mars...psychic...fire...storm...flash...attack!"

Bolts of fire and lightning gathered around her fingers and head. LW raised her eyelids and aimed at the Snow Maidens that had cornered Zim and had frozen him.

A huge storm of fire and lightning awirled around her outstretched hands and shot toward them. Wind and fire swirled crazily around LW and lifted her uniform skirt and her long black hair.

"Take that you rotted rievers!" she shouted as the maidens melted to puddles.

Zim was unfrozen from the blast of heat that had engulfed him. He looked down at himself and nearly shrieked. He was dressed as some turbaned shiek. He looked around and saw LW eyeing him.

"Lovely..." she mouthed, as Zim turned red.

Zim grinned foolishly and shouted, "MY TURN! MY TURN! Now how does this thing work?"

CM scowled at the two crazies and said, "I think I'll stick to Morita fire and hand to hand!"

Brutto peeked over an overturned bench and yelled, "AMEN!"

Mandy turned from her kneeling postion and shouted back at CM, "You can't! Your Sailor Venus! Now where is that machine?"

"Fine, fine, I'm Venus, so what...Ok, Ok, Venus attack? Venus attack? Ummm...Venus...love chain...heart...attack!" From CM's hands sprung a writhing chain of cute pink hearts. They swirled around her then shot off for the nearest Snow Maiden.

"Why did they have to be PINK? Mandy! Get that machine found now!"

"Got it! Now just to get this one out..." Mandy muttered to herself.

*SNAP POP*

Trooper Kosta glanced around the room they were all in. It was black and had he had the sense of being inside a television. All of a sudden, there was New York in front of him and they were all on top of the Twin Towers.

Mandy looked stunned for a moment then paniced. "Not this one! Anyone but this one!" She scrambled to pull the DVD out.

"Please tell me were are not going to eaten, shot at, or otherwise maimed," Razac grumbled from the left side of the Tower.

"Just give me a sec...Just gotta turn this this way...No, wait...this way..." Mandy fumbled with the unit as two black clothed figures appeared off to the right and front of them.

"Neo, you must let go of what you think is reality. For you are not in reality," Morpheus told the still shocked man.

At that point, Morpheus looked to his left and found a ragtag group of men and women in wierd Army uniforms staring at him.  
>****************************************<p>

Everyone just sat for a few moments...dumbfounded. How do you explain this?

"Mandy...in the next few hours canwe expect Jaws? I mean...now we have to go against Agents, probably won't make it out of this one, but If we take a dive in the drink any time soon I might just have to hurt you." Brutto said when he finally gained his mobility back.

"Does this mean we can fly?...Really fly?" CM asked with a grin spreading across her face.

Mandy pondered this a moment then replied," I guess so, why?"

Her answer came in the form of CM taking a running jump into the air and floating *slowly* towards the next building. "She had to ask..." Doc said as he rolled his eyes.

Okay So I couldn't think of anything... Hope this is okay.

"We can fly!" Kostas Clone took a running leap. and began to fall. No one wanted to look down.

err. I just wanted that imposter out of the picture

Or the blue pill?

Morpheus peered over the rim of the reflective shades.  
>More than anything, what caught his eye was the turbaned man who towered above everyone else. Even the two seven-foot aliens seemed normal.<p>

Before anyone could stop her, RC stepped forward. She curtsied.

"How do you do?" She asked.

Rico blushed _for_ her. "RC, get back over here!"

The drop-dead gorgeous guy, Neo, stood frozen. Was this part of The Matrix? Or was this part of a plan that Morpheus had yet to reveal?

The weird part were those aliens. Neo had never seen anything like them. However, Neo had been through a rough couple of days; the aliens could almost pass for a regular person in his weariness.

Razak moved to RC's side. "Forgive the interruption. We're just passing through."

Morpheus turned to face Razak. "I don't know you."

Razak looked apologetic. "I'd rather not get into the details. As soon as one of our troopers," at this, he glared at Mandy, "can get a hand on her project, we'll be out of your way."

"Who _are_ you?" Neo asked.

GeeDee opened her mouth to begin the rollcall, but was interrupted by an odd sound.

And not a second later, Morpheus and Neo were on the run.

Running away from the Roughnecks and Apettes.

"You!"

As one, the Roughnecks and Apettes turned around...to find themselves facing three Agents, brandishing guns in their faces.

"Mandy!" The Invisible One yelled angrily, as she took off after Morpheus and Neo.

And everyone else followed her.

And the Agents followed them...seconds behind them.

Mandy was busy sorting through her DVDs, while Higgins had a hold of her sleeve, making sure she kept up with everyone as they ran.

Somewhere, way off in the distance, a phone was ringing.

Inside the Twin Towers, twenty people were getting their workout for the day. Make that eighteen people, and two seven-foot aliens. Or rather, fifteen people, three Agents, and two seven-foot aliens.

The still-turbaned Zim grabbed Mistress Lobo, and yanked her down a side passage.

"Hey!" Mistress Lobo gave Zim a frown, but he silenced her further with a look. She kept the thought of how fine he looked, to herself.

Gunfire disrupted the "civilians," and panic ensued.

T'Phai and T'Clar, the only armed Troopers, turned around, and released a volley of gunfire at the Agents. Who merely absorbed the bullets.

Rico shoved RC through the stairwell door, and they raced down the stairs.

"We are not doing this, Rico," she panted.

"Got any other ideas, RC?"

RC stopped running, a smile on her lips.

Rico looked up at her. "RC, what's wrong?"

"You called me RC."

Rico blushed, and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the stairs with him.

An Agent fired down at them.

Meanwhile, both T'Phai and T'Clar maintained their fire, defending their friends as they made good their escape.

Just then, Kosta walked out into the hall, amid the crossfire.

Brutto happened to spot him, and lunged forward, pulling Kosta back down to the ground.

"Keep your head down, trooper!" Brutto snarled. "And next time, don't threaten your fellow troopers with a stupid stunt like that!"

Brutto crawled behind a desk, Kosta behind him, and clear of the Agents' range, the two took off after the others.

Rich matrons pay well to be pleasured by the bravest of champions.

"RC!"

The Agent flashed around, and turned his gun towards them to shoot. then Rico pushed him and pulled RC farther down the stairwell. That's when Geedee did a tackle on the poor boy, and pushed him out the glass window. Geedee hopped on her feet and looked at ImC and Goss, who were gaping.

"What?"

ImC broke her frozen face and smiled. "WOOHHOOOOO! you go GIRL!"

Geedee and ImC high-fived. Suddenly the door flashed open and they turned to see the Agent standing there, unscratched, but still armed.

"RUN!"

Mandy, Higgins, T'Phai, and T'Clar were racing down a hall, not really sure who was following them, but panicked just the same.

"Where are we going?"

Mandy looked up from her DVD collection and looked around. " I dunno...what are we doing?"

"I dunno."

"DOES ANYONE KNOW ANYTHING?"

Everyone looked at T'Phai. " T'Phai, I've never seen this side you you!" Higgins inquired.

"What do you mean Pvt. Higgins? I look like this everyday."

"No...no, I mean this..I...I mean. Never mind."

Just as Mandy popped out a DVD, an Agent walked around the corner and open fire.

"MANDY!"

"Oh...no..." Mandy looked over at Unseen, who was floating in the water, a look of pain on her face. Mandy swam over and looked at her. Unseen griminced in pain.

Mandy raised an eyebrow. "Unseen..your not hurt."

Unseen opened one eye and started breathing again. "Wha?"

"Your not even scratched." Mandy said.

"But..the bullet.." T'Clar looked confused.

he lightbulb inside Mandy's head flashed on. "It's not real! It's all fiction!"

"Huh? But, we're here..."

"Well it IS real, and dangerus, untill after we leave it. That's why she's not hurt!"

T'Phai tapped Mandy's shoulder. "I think she wants to talk to you."

Mandy looked over. CM was swiming up maddly. "I told you I would hurt you BADDLY if we ended up in jaws!"

Mandy paniced. Meeting Agents was one thing. Being tworn limb by limb by CM was another. She fullbed with the QFC then-

SNAP!

Mandy looked up into the sky. The sunny had a big happy grin on his face. SHe reached up and pushed the big pink hat from her face, and saw her hand. And almost fainted.

She was a cartoon. She was...STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE?

Kosta looked around. "Umm O K"  
>Razak just glared daggers at everyone<br>T'clar turned to Mandy "We have to get out of here NOW"  
>Mandy was not paying any attention "Hey guys! come look at this!"<p>

Unseen raises her eyebrow, "There is no way I am being a fruitcake! Unseen grabs mandy's DVD bag. "Ah here we go! All the thought of rich moist sweet cupcakes.."  
>Unseen snapped the DVD. *crack* *poof*<br>The air was filled with white powder. As the powder cleared the troopers looked around. Below them was a room filled with a candy road, a chocolate river flowed, trees of candy towering high, and a gum drop sky. It was then they realized where they were...

As they got their bearings on the situation, a small gaudy-colored paddle boat made it's way up the chocolate river.

"Well ... maybe we _actually_ got it right this time!" Said RC, smiling at Rico. He smiled back.

"Hmm ... no bugs ... no Walker ... we've got our Apes ... yeah, this just about sums up Heaven." Unseen agreed.

At that point, several very short beings walked up to them, dressed in funny baggy pants. They were chanting something, but no-one could quite make out what.

ImC looked at T'Phai and T'Clar. "Any ideas?"

T'Clar frowned and shrugged. T'Phai wrinkled his brow.

"It is ... a most unusual language." he said.

"Cool ..." Said Gossard, watching the short little people running about, busily tending the canyflowers and such.

The short little people caught sight of the group. One of them approached, cautiously. It said something. No one knew what. It repeated the sentance, in a slightly more menacing tone.

"Say something ..." said RG.

Razak looked worried, then spoke: "I am Lieutenant Razak of the Strategically Integrated co-alition of ... ARGGGHHHH!"

"Co-alition of ARGGGHHHH?" Said Mandy.

"No ... ARGGGHHHH!" Said Higgins, and pointed to the swarms of little people running their way, swarms of candy-stick wielding short figures.

"Get ... these ... things ... OFFA ME!" yelled Brutto, none too happy. He grabbed one of the tiny midgets that had latched itself to his arm, throwing it into the river. A further three, meanwhile, had latched onto him; one on each leg, and one on his other arm.

Mandy frantically searched for another DVD ...

"Wait! Mandy..look at the boat! It's covered in Starburst Fruit Twists! Can I just..."

"NO!" Everyone yelled at RC.

"Ok, jeeze. Sorry I even A...AAAAAA!"

The little midget that Brutto had thrown in the river was now pulling RC towards him.

ImC noticed and kicked the midget that was tugging on her leg off and ran over to RC, grasping her hand and pulling her away from teh chocolate covered Oompa Loompa.

"Man! that little thing is strong!" she panted.

Suddenly, ImC felt herself being pulled too, so Gossard grabbed on to ImC's waist and pulled her back too. But suddenly ImC lost her grip and RC fell back, ImC flying through the air. The whole group gasped as the scene happened in slow motion.

"MANDY!" RC yelled right before she went under.

Mandy hurriedly pulled out a DVD and pushed it in. *SNAP*

Everyone looked through the mist that was around them and at the falling snow. "Where are we?"

"Oh no..."

Everyone looked at RC and tried not to laugh. She was the only one still covered in any kind of candy. Melted chocolate. Unseen let out a snicker.

"Shut up...but really. i know where we are."

Suddenly, this freaky, earie, music played and everyone froze. Little fetus babies were walking towards them with knives.

"We're in Silent Hill! Mandy, you accidently put in a PS game! Make us leave now! I don't want even ONE adventure here!"

Unseen was the only who knew what RC was talking about. "Yes, let's go!"

Mandy sighed and popped in another disk.

*SNAP*

then all of the sudden D.B. came running down the hallway screaming "the British are coming! the British are coming!" although before running through the hatch DB forgot to duck his head and slamed up against the hull..to this he was promptly knocked unconcious...

SNAP-

"Wow. This is JUST WONDERFUL." Unseen looked around. There were piles of junk on the ground everywhere. No. There was no "ground", the junk WAS the ground.

Chiquita frowned. "You couldn't have picked somewhere cleaner?"

Mandy shrugged, trying to look innocent. RC looked up into the dark sky, spotted with tiny stars. "So, where ARE we?" Mandy turned and looked at the piles of junk.

That's when the rather large and ugly look'n robot jumped out in front of them.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled CM, falling backwards.

"What the heck IS THAT?" Brutto yelled, not believing his eyes.

"It ain't no CHAS, that's for sure." Gossard shook his head in disbelief.

The robot spoke. "Strange pink beings appear on the junk planet, news at 11!"

Rico glanced over at Higgins. "Sounds like some you know?" Higgins shrugged.

Mandy looked up at the robot, her jaw hanging slightly. The others watched as she slow rose one hand and said, "Ba-we-gramna-weat-mini-bomb!"

Now it was the other's turn to let their jaws drop. Razak shook his head. "Poor girl, the travel must have gotten to her."

The robot looked down at the small redhead and smile. "Ba-we-gramna-weat-mini-bomb!"

Mandy smiled broadly. "Hello! Sorry about just appearing like this, but my invention kinda broke and we got stuck here."

"Travel Services not all good? Should have gone Grayhound!"

"True." Mandy nodded and looked over the piles of junk. "Do you mind if we use some of these parts to fix this?" she asked.

"Tools and supplies always at the low, low price of free, free, free!"

"Thank you!" Mandy turned back to the others. "He says we can use this stuff to get home!"

The others ventured forward. T'Clar looked up at the commercial talking Robot. "He said THAT?"

Mandy smiled. "Don't worry, that's how he talks. That's how they all do here."

Rico glanced around him "Where IS here?"

"Welcome to Transformers:The Movie." Mandy started to root through the junk. "You can thank my Father for this one."

Awww man! I use to watch the Transformers, but I couldn't tell you the first thing about it! Come on gals, post something up so I can post!

Oh yeah, Mandy...I like Jaws ...I wanna blow him up! Don't you have all of them? I liked Jaws: The Revenge.  
>And I use to watch Strawberry Shortcake...I still have my from when I was little.<p>

"Watch out ya'll! CM is going to drive!" EMT instructer John yells as CM straps her seatbelt on.  
>"I promise not to run you over if you get outta my way!" CM yells in response.<p>

DB got up and shook his head Transformers the Movie? we must be on the Junk world where that Robot that sounds like Eric Idle Riegns supreme after that DB put a Bra on his head and started eating a stale piece of pizza crust that was on the ground and partly covered with space ants

=========

The others watched as Mandy started to fix the QFC with some of the parts she pulled out of the piles of junk. After making some adjustments, she stood up and poped in a new disk.

"So...what did you do to it?" Chiquita asked.

"I've adjusted it to send us back." Mandy said with a smile.

Unseen raised an eyebrow. "It'll work?"

"Yep!" no on saw Mandy cross two fingers behind her back. She quickly pressed a few switches, an then

SNAP!

Bug screechs rang through the air. Men and women all dressed in flimsy looking gray battle suits ran in swarms.

"It's an ugly planet," Mandy heard a reporter say, "..a Bug planet. It-AAAAAAAAAARGGGG!" Suddenly, he was in 2 peices.

"No, no, no!" Crazymoon repeated.

"Not this! Not THE MOVIE!" Chiquita yelled.

RC was about to say something when someone ran into her, knocking them both over. RC started to fume, then she glaced at the man and smiled broadly.

"What the heck is SHE happy about?" asked Brutto.

RC grabbed the amn by the arm, then Rico. "I have them BOTH now!" she yelled.

Movie-Rico looked at here like she was insane. "Let go of me!" he yelled.

Gossard looked over the swarm of bugs heading their way. "I sugest we should get out of here!"

Mandy fiddled with the QFC. "I couldn't agree m-"

Higgins suddenly went pale. Moving forward he yelled, "MANDY!" stopping her in mid-sentence.

Mandy spun around, coming face to maw with a warrior bug. She screamed involinteraly and it charged towards her, grabbing the QFC in her hands. "NOOOO!" she yelled as it snapped in half.

SNAP!

"Got any more bright ideas?" Said Gossard, taking out the offending bug.

"Umm ..." Said Mandy, but was interrupted by Higgins.

"You ... you mean here their blood_ isn't_ green?" He said.

"Yes," said T'Phai "Also there are no Skinnies, I noticed."

"Geez ... they don't even have Marauders." Said Goss, rolling his eyes.

The scene around them was chaotic ... people yelling, and swearing. A lot of people were dying, too. And worst of all, the acting was appauling.

An armoured man walked up to them.

It was Michael Ironside ...

LW and the still turbaned Zim were trying to reach the rest of the group. They were at least forty feet away and not happy.

LW saw a figure walking toward them and stop. LW dragged zim the rest of hte way to the team.

"Just who the hell are you?" Micheal Ironside yelled at them throwing them all a wierd where-did-you-people-come-from look.

"No where in particular. Just passing through, Lt. Razack," Mandy stuttered.

Our Razack just glared daggers at the redhead.

"Why are ya'll out of uniform!" he was looking at LW and Zim.

LW looked down and saw she was still in her Sailor Mars outfit.

"MANDY! Get me outta here!" LW said.

"Sure thing," Mandy happily complied.

*****SNAP****

They appeared on a large dune covered world. the sand was a dirty yellow and there was nothing in sight.

They started to move and then they felt a ground shaking rumbling under them.

"Has anyone here seen Dune?" LW inquired as a very large sand worm appeared and disappeared nearly seven hundred feet away.

"STAY STILL AND QUITE!" LW yelled.

I am beggining to think you have it in for us Mandy!" Cm yelled over the shouts of the bad actors.

"Whatever do you mean?" Mandy blushed.

"Nothing really, I was just concearned about our well being. I mean, if we can't get killed by our bugs, then movies bugs will suffice, I guess." Doc completed CM's thought for her.

Okay, its short, but I couldn't think to well...Meaning, I don't know if I should follow LW's post or Mandy's. I'll just wait until I see what everyone else has up.

"Watch out ya'll! CM is going to drive!" EMT instructer John yells as CM straps her seatbelt on.  
>"I promise not to run you over if you get outta my way!" CM yells in response.<p>

**************************************************  
>ImC opened her eyes after the loud snap in her brain, and looked around curiously. She was in a...dungeon? What's up with that? IT was dark inside and there was no one to be found. Turning to her left, she hearda cough and gasped as she saw the most heavenly thing in the world.<p>

There was Goss, in a white toga, draped in white silk...

RC opened her eys and looked around. "Wha...?"

No other apettes were near, and she was wondering where she was. It looked like her highschool gym, and it sure felt like it, being 45 degrees. RC shivered as she hugged herself. Suddenly she felt arms being wrapped around her and she turned her head swiftly. "RICO?"

Next to Rico was a ball cart. Full of maroon volleyballs. RC grinned...

Mandy blinked. The QFC must have taken them to their fantasies! Suddenly she was in a movie and now...

CM rolled onto her side and opened her eyes. She bolted to a sitting position as soon as she relized where she was. _**Home**_.

She scanned the horizon and saw the same mountains she last look upon before she left to for Basic. It was beautiful! Then she caught a glimpse of movement behind her. SHe spun in anticipation of a bug, munchkin, or whatever else could posibly spring out at her, but it was Doc. And low and behold, he knew how to melt her heart.

"Found this fellow wondering around near me." He said as he continued to cuddle a small black and grey kitten...Named Pebbles.

CM sat beside him, "I could get use to this."

"What?"

"This!" CM knocked Doc onto his back and placed the kitten on her chest as she lay her head onto his.

"Not bad for a fake world...But wheere's everyone else?" Doc asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"If they're here...they might be in the barn."

"Why the barn?"

"Good a place as any."

LW woke to find herself in her old bedroom. It was really dusty and needed to be cleaned.

*I'll have to speak to Moira about her cleaning this place up* LW said to herself.

Wait a minute! Home? **HOME**!

LW threw herself off the antique fourposter and charged into the long stonewalled hallway. It was a long, and cold, hallway. At the right of the hallway a set of really steep and dangerous stairs led to the kitchens.

On the left was the huge staircase that led into the Great Hall. She was home at Wolf's Keep!

LW ran down into the Hall to find Zim being held at swordpoint by a tall red-headed man.

"Who are you and whay are you in my home?" LW demanded from the man withthe sword.

He turned around at the woman's voice and stared. It was the mistress's Daughter and she did not recognize her fiance.

"I am Lachlan, my lady Leona," he introduced himself, "your betrothed."

"Mandy, I'm going to kill you!" LW yelled as she stormed to Lachlan and renched the sword from his hand. "This is my betrothed mister and I am not you lady!"

Mandy's stupid machine had shot her into the late seventeenth century and just happened to put her in her ancestors shoes. And Zim was still in his really Dumb sheik's outfit!  
>****************************************<p>

...she was wet.

The ran came down in a steady drizzle. She looked around her, to see nothing but ghost gray fog. Where was everyone!

"Hello!" she yelled to anyone in earshot. "Anyone out there?" Sighing, she tilted her head back and looked up into the clouds, the rain splashing onto her glasses. "Why me...?" she murmured to herself. Suddenly she felt like this was...familier...like she had seen it all before.

While thinking, she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her. Only when a black umbrella covered her veiw of the sky did she notice. Tilting her head back down, she was almost frightened to look behind her. She felt a warm arm wrap around her, pulling her underneth and away from the rain. She looked back at the man.

"What's going on?"

Higgins smiled. "I'm not sure." Mandy turned in his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. "But, I think I like it."

Mandy giggled. "How sweet."

Higgins looked down at her, looking serious. "But, how are we gonna get home? What about that QFC thing?"

Mandy rested her eyes, enjoying the moment. "QFC..? What QFC?"

With a smile on her lips, ImC approached Gossard, who took a step back.

"Chiq, look, I know you like me? But, can you stop with the silk thang? It's driving me crazy."

She snickered. "Oh, Goss. You have no clue how good you look right now."

She stepped forward, he stepped back.  
>"What's wrong, Goss?"<p>

"I just want to know what your intentions are."

"You don't know?" She grinned.

He grinned back. "Well, at least let me ask you this - why am I in the toga, and you're not?"

ImC blinked. "I can fix that."

"You're not going to snap us out of here, are you?"

"No way! Now that I've got you where I want you..."

Gossard watched ImC snap her fingers - and then be cloaked in a crimson toga, her dark hair falling around her shoulders.

"I think I like this," he said softly, watching her approach him.

Her smile widened as she was enveloped in his strong arms, and she nuzzled his neck, her breath hot on his cheek.

"If any of the Apettes ruin this," she nuzzled his jaw, "I'll kill 'em."

He bent down and kissed her. "My thoughts exactly."

She was on Tophet. It was actually warm, she could feel the sun on her skin.  
>Her skin. She wasn't in a powersuit. She was wearing her armour, her real Tophetti armour. She could breathe the air, she was warm, and she was home. What more could she want? She smiled, and turned as a hand rested on her shoulder.<br>She locked eyes with T'Phai, and smiled.

Rico enveloped RC in his arms and she leaned in close. The darkly lit gym was cold, but RC was warming up in his arms.

"Where are we?"

"Does it really matter?"

RC grinned and turned her face up towards Rico. It was then she noticed the warm light flashing off his eyes. She also noticed that they were surrounded by candles.

Rico leaned in closer touching her chin with his fingers. RC was about to melt away into his arms, when he leaned in and touched his soft lips against hers. RC immediatly relaxed and fell in his arms. But they held her up, still kissing, she sighed happily. Mandy...whatever you do, don't fix the QFC...

Lachlan stopped and stared at the man in white. He was dressed as one of those accursed Arab men. And Leona, Lady Wolfe(Here known by m given name)was acting funny.

"just what are you saying, my love?" Lachlan asked politely.

"I am NOT your love, so can it! Zim, baby are you all right?" LW bent down to help the dazed Zim to his feet.

"Yeah I guess so," he looked around and found that LW was in a very old fashioned and sexy nightdress. Her black hair was in a very long braid down her back. She never wore her hair down! "Where are we?"

*We are at Wolfe's Keep, my ancestrel home. We need to get in touch with the others and find out what happened* LW 'spoke'to him.

"Sure thing, honey," Zim pushed past Lachlan and headed for the bailey.

Lachlan had 'heard' what was said and was not happy. What others? What had happened?

*We are not from this time, Lachlan, my dear sir. We are time travelers and we are trying to get home. In our case, it's back to our squad.* LW 'spoke' to him.

"Faith and Begora! You're a Sidhe!" Lachlan bellowed.

"No, I inherited my psychic ability from you. You see, you are my ancestor and you brought the psychic genes to our family. You understand because you are psychic yourself. You can see things before they happen and you can hear what people are saying even though they are far away from you," LW explained to calm the man down.

At that moment Zim came back in and shook his head. He had taken off the shoufa, head scarf.

"Well they aren't outside except for several very frightened men and women," Zim grinned wolfishly.

"Let me try to contact them by mind reach," LW said as she closed her eyes.

*CM, Mandy, T'Clar? Can anyone hear me?*

CM rolled away from Doc and sat up in the hay. Now what?

*Yes I can hear you. What do you want?*

IMC and Goss broke apart guiltily and then they both got mad. IMC started to cuss in Spainish and Goss ran a blue streak up the cell wall.

*What do you WANT, LW!*Chiquita nearly shouted.

Mandy leaned foreward and sighed. _So much for a nice evening at home_, Mandy thought to herself.

*What?*

T'Phai had just finished kissing T'Clar when LW intruded. T'Phai spat out something in Tophetten and T'Clar blushed.

*Yes, LW?*  
>_<p>

Even as ImC continued her rant, Gossard pulled her to him. He frowned, concern on his handsome features.  
>"What is it? What's wrong?"<p>

"Gaw_ lee_! I'm gonna _kill_ her!"

"Who?"

"Friggin' LadyWolf."

"Why? What'd she do?"

Her eyes flashed. "You didn't hear her?"

Gossard shook his head. "No. Did you?"

"Yes." ImC rolled her eyes. "She doesn't know where we are, and was asking if we could hear her."

He kissed her to quiet her. "Psychics bother me."

She laughed. "Same here."

Their lips met, renewing their kiss. Once again, she melted in Gossard's embrace.

*LW! GO AWAY!* CM yelled into LW's mind as her eyes grew angry.

"Whats wrong?" Doc asked as he wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist.

"It's LW...Why'd she have to ruin such a good time?" CM huffed.

*What do you want, partypooper!* Mandy exclaimed into the dark walls of LW's head.

*Well excuse me for caring if you guys are alright! Where is everyone?*

*Can't you call back in five...ten minutes?* CM asked innoccently.

*NO!*

*Yes LW?* Thought a somewhat irritated T'Clar. She had T'Phai, right where she wanted ... and now this. There was always something ... first it's T'Phai's love of L'War, now it's this.  
>Why her? She thought.<p>

*T'Clar ... I need help ...*

*Yes,* thought T'Clar in an agitated tone *I think we all knew that to begin with.*

*I really do.* LW replied.

*If you are in any place like me, you most certainly don't need it.*  
>She paused, and thought of those words. Perhaps not everyone enjoyed 170 degree temperatures and a methane atmosphere.<p>

*I'm stuck in the past.*

*So you finally realised ...*

*T'Clar ... I know you've just learnt sarcasm. But, please.*

*All right. I will help. But I might warn you that I am extremely annoyed.* Said T'Clar, and she turned back to T'Phai. She smiled at him.

"My love ... it is LW. She's in trouble."

"Oh." he said, in a voice that seemed none-to-enthralled.

"I know." She frowned, and stood back ... and realised. How was she supposed to get out of this dream?

She had a nice, yet nasty thought: It was no matter, she thought. She was perfectly fine here. T'Phai. It was all she could want.

Mandy, as well as the others, had the same thought. How were they going to get out of their dreams to help? In fact they didn't know how they got here in the first place.

*So Miss Interurrption, How do you suggest we help you?* RC asked dreamly, for she was engaging in a kissing war with Rico.

*Well...I haven't figured that part out quite yet. * LW voice sounded meek. She knew they would kill her next they met...if they could get outta here.

*WHAT!* The other Apettes mind-shouted in unison.

*You mean you ruined our private moments alone with our Apes to help you and you don't have a clue as how we do that!* CM fummed. *LW...you are going to pay for this one...in SPADES!*

LW gulped and thought of a way to get out of this one. There was _NO_way out of this one!

*Give me a few minutes and I may have a way out of this mess!* LW thought out to her teammates. *Not that some of your positions need to be changed!* LW got out real quick before IMC or CM could blast her again.

Zim wrapped his arms around LW and whispered in her ear. LW turned a bright pink and looked down at herself. Her night rail was hanging open in the front.

"Well there went dignified and decorus," she ground out.

"don't worry about it, honey, I have a solution," Zim says with a smile. He tugs LW up the stairs to her room.

LW giggles as she is led up the stairs totally unaware that Lachlan was scowling after her.

*Now what? We have Kosta flying around on a hampster and everyone is mad at me! What we need is an idea!*

LW and Zim came down the stairs with LW in a dress! and Zim in a comfortable looking doublet and breeches.

"We have to get to the others! I can't live like this!" Lw said forcefully.  
>"I'm going to try my teleportation. I'Ll lock onto someone and you hold tight. Let's try CM."<p>

Zim looked sick as hem watched his arms and then his legs disappear.

LW and Zim materialized next to a sleeping Doc and CM. They were up to their necks in hay and inside a barn.

LW started to giggle and then Zim kicked Doc.

"Wakey, wakey, Corporal. We have a squad to put together," Zim said as Doc came to.

CM screamed as LW and a scowling Zim came into focus.

"My God! Where and how did you get here?" CM demanded as she scrambled for her armor.

Arcee wrapped an arm around Rico's neck and sighed. A voice rang out in her head once again.

*Guys? Where are you? HELP!*

Arcee groaned and pulled away. Rico looked at her with confusion and rejection etched on his face. "What? Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Arcee glanced at Rico's hurt eyes and smiled. "No, nothing you did was wrong...LW keeps telling me to help her or somthing."

"Do you need to go? I could take you there..."

"Some how I don't think we can get their by plane..." Arcee said with a smirk.

T'Clar was none to impressed. Surely LW could have the courtesy to talk to everyone seperately?  
>"LW," T'Clar said out loud, for she had no idea if LW would hear her if she just thought. She had no idea about anything Psychic. "If you insist on chatting with others, you could at least use a private bandwidth." She said.<p>

No response.

"LW?" T'Clar said, puzzled. "Are you ... there?" Wherever she was, thought T'Clar.

T'Phai looked at T'Clar, "What is happening now?" he said, removing his hand from T'Clar's shoulder and folding his arms, his brow wrinkled in that characteristic expression of thoughtfulness and concern he had. T'Clar couldn't help smiling at him.

A curse on LW, thought T'Clar. T'Phai was out of the mood now. LW would pay ...

"There is no response ... I wonder what could be wrong?" she said.

"Hmm ..." said T'Phai.

"Yeah, perfect timing. LW Next time we're alone..." CM scowled.

"I know..I know! Lets just get the others and get out of her. PLEASE!" LW fired back at her.

"Fine! But why did you have to barge in so soon?"

"Beacause I could, now just get dressed and come on."

"I am dressed. Nothing was of except armor here! "

While they continued to badger each other Doc and Zimm we're smiling and laughing, just watching them fight.

Doc looked over to Zimm and laughed even harder. "Nice outfit, sir."

Zimm has total forgot what LW jad put him in until that moment. His cheecks grew alittle brighter. "Not another word, Doc."

"Sure...sure." He couldn't help it, he burst into laughter.

**Okay what happened to Mandy, Chiquita, and the others? I know Mandy has been on-line in the last three days!**

LW starteed to kick CM but thought better of it. But before she could tell CM to stuff it, CM rounded on her.

"And just what are you doing out of uniform, LT!" CM shouted at her.

LW looked down and cursed. "Mandy's device is what happened! It sent me into the past and my ancestor's body," LW said defensively.

LW turned away from CM and called out to the other Apettes. RC, Chiquita, Mandy, GD, RG, T'Clar, and the rest to see if they could hear her.

She got a resounding bugger off from them all. "Well if that is how you feel, I won't get you all home!"

Mandy looked up at Higgins. She didn't wanna leave! She was HAAAAAAPY! But as long as the other Apettes needed saving...

She atempted to send out her thoughts to LW. "You have to bring us together so we can figure a way to get out of here."

Mandy not only got LW's repley but a barage of curses and death threats from the other Apettes.

Mandy jumped back in surprise, clinging to Hig. "Umm..maybe not."

LW was surprised at the amount of flack she was catching...didn't they want to go home?

LW looked over at Zimm and gave him a wounded puppy look.

"oh, no, not that look again!" Zimm whimpered.


End file.
